


Freedom

by TickingClockwork



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, Saying I Love You, Technically a continuation but can be read as a stand alone fic, dave is free, dave joins the Toppat clan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingClockwork/pseuds/TickingClockwork
Summary: A continuation of Not Lonely AnymoreSven has had enough of being separated from is S/O by a cell door, and decides to take matters into his own hands
Relationships: Dave Panpa/Sven Svensson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> My second PanSon fic, let’s go! I adore this ship and I hope you all enjoy this fic! As always shout out to the simphat server for being an epic source of inspiration

Dave sat in his cell as always. 

Not much ever happened during the day. Around the afternoon Sven would come and visit him, but in the mornings he was busy working. So Dave was left alone.

Not many people came in the brig. It was usually only Sven or the occasional Toppat bringing things to the vault. So Dave was quite surprised when he heard multiple sets of footsteps walking towards the brig.

The footsteps all stopped right outside the door. He heard faint mumbling. Dave was always curious about the toppats, even before his capture. From what Sven had told him, they were certainly an odd group. Dave pressed his head to the cell door, trying to hear what they were saying. 

He wasn’t able to make out any words, but he did recognize a few voices, mainly through their varying accents.

The toppats came from all over the world, so it made sense that they would all sound so different. Through the conversation he was able to recognize the familiar Swedish accent of his one and only friend.

Well.. Sven was certainly more than a Friend...

The door to the brig flew open and Dave stood up to see multiple toppats entering the room, lead by Sven, who greeted Dave with a big smile. Dave had never seen Sven smile like this before.

Behind Sven stood the chief of the toppats, Reginald Copperbottom, and his Right Hand Man. Dave had heard a lot about these two. As the third in command, Sven spent a lot of time with them. He always had a lot to complain about. 

Reginald cleared his throat, signaling to Sven to move out of the way so he could address the prisoner himself. As Sven backed up, anxiety formed in Dave’s chest. 

“David Panpa.” The Toppat chief addressed Dave formally “You have been kept in custody of the toppats on account of you sabotaging a critical diamond heist within the National Museum of History and Culture.” 

Oh god not this again. Dave had told them over and over again it wasn’t him. If anything, he had tried to stop the thief.

“I wasn’t the one that stole that diamond-“

“We know.” The chief interrupted.

“Our third in command has shown us evidence that you were found unconscious at the time of the heist, proving your innocence completely.” Reginald gestured to Sven who was standing quite proudly. Dave looked at him in awe.

“As such“ Reginald began “we will be releasing you from containment”

It felt as if time had stopped. Dave couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“I’m... free to go?” He asked hesitantly 

“Well Normally we would kill ya.” The right hand man spoke up, his voice cold and threatening.

“*Normally* we would have had you ejected.” Reginald interjected, shooting a glare to his right hand “but our third in command has insisted that you would be a valuable member to the toppats”

Sven and Dave locked eyes. Sven was smiling proudly. He had convinced the toppats to free him... Dave smiled back at Sven. His savior. 

It was then that Dave noticed another Toppat who had yet to speak. They were quite short and hard to see through Dave’s small window. But it was clear to see the keycard they held in their hand. 

The small toppat approached the door, now completely out of view of the window. A few beeping sounds were heard as the keycard failed to be correctly swiped, until finally the door flew open. 

Dave felt his legs go weak at the sight of an open door. He slowly staggered out, feeling light headed. He had given up on the idea of ever getting out of this place a long time ago. Seeing it really happen didn’t feel real. 

Sven approached the former prisoner cautiously and opened his arms. Dave practically fell into them. Wrapping himself tightly around Sven.

Dave pulled himself as close to Sven as he possibly could. The warmth of his body a stark contrast to the cold brig. 

Sven was practically beaming. All his hard work finally paying off. He had been planning this for months. Doing everything he could to clear Dave’s name. And now he was finally free.

Reginald, sensing that the two should probably be alone now, coughed to get their attention. Speaking once they turned to him 

“Dave will be an official member of the clan as of tomorrow. Until then, Sven I expect you to keep an eye on him.” Reginald smiled and turned to leave. Motioning for the Right hand and Geoffrey to follow him.

As soon as they left, Sven and Dave turned to each other again. Both of them were giddy with excitement. 

“How did you manage to pull this off??” Dave questioned, amazed.

“It took a whole lot of working over time, but I managed to contact one of your former coworkers who saw you passed out on the floor. Apparently you ran into a poll?” Sven snickered. Dave couldn’t help but laugh too.

“You’re... amazing..” Dave signed as he sunk into Sven’s arms again. It felt so nice to be held. 

Sven tightened his grip on Dave for a moment before letting go entirely. Instead grabbing his hands.

“Let’s get you out of this place. I’ll tell you how I convinced the chief to let you join.” Sven pulled Dave towards the door and Dave shakily followed. 

They walked through the hallways of the airship together, Sven going on a long and passionate rant about everything it took to get Dave out of there- occasionally stopping to answer any questions that Dave had about the airship as they walked. 

Eventually they made it to a long hallway with many doors lining the walls. Sven stopped when he came to a door at the end of the hallway and pulled a keycard out. After a few swipes (wow toppats were bad at opening doors) the door slid open to reveal Sven’s bedroom. 

The walls of the room were lined with various trinkets that Sven had stolen over the years. It was quite an impressive collection. Sven lead Dave inside and the door closed behind them. 

Sven sat down on the bed in the middle of the room, taking his top hat off and ruffling his own hair a bit. Dave smiled, awkwardly sitting down next to him. Sven smiled back, moving closer to Dave so their arms were pressed together. Even though they had always been separated by a door, it felt so natural to be this close.

Sven pulled Dave’s hat off, holding it in his hands for a moment before placing it next to his own. He then moved to lay down, motioning for Dave to do so as well.

Dave smiled and moved to cuddle Sven. Resting his head on Sven’s chest. He was so very warm. He smelled nice too. Just like the day they met, everything about Sven was utterly captivating.

Sven began telling Dave about what would happen tomorrow. How he would be brought into the toppats, what his job would be, all the time they would get to spend together. As usual, Sven became lost in his words. As if the world around him had melted away and the sound of his own voice was the only thing left

Dave loved it when Sven got like this. He was so passionate. One of the many things that made Dave love him.

Dave signed as Sven’s absent-mindedly rubbed his back as he talked. He was so happy.

It wasn’t long before it became hard for Dave to keep his eyes open. He had to sleep on the cold floor of the brig for so long that being on Sven’s soft bed, feeling the body heat of the other, made it hard to keep his eyes open.

Dave yawned and pulled himself closer to Sven. Sven looked down and smiled. He had worked so hard to make this happen. To let the two of them be together. All that work was finally paying off.

Sven bit his lip nervously before placing a gentle kiss to Dave’s forehead, his heart pounded in his chest until Dave looked up at him and smiled, instantly washing away any anxieties Sven had. He relaxed against Dave and closed his eyes, smiling to himself when he felt a hand reach up and brush the hair put of his face.

“Goodnight, Dave” Sven smiled, keeping his eyes closed

“Goodnight, Sven” Dave happily breathed out, on the verge of falling asleep.

“Thank you. So much. For this...” Dave pressed his face into Sven’s neck, his body relaxing completely “I love you.”

Now that made Sven open his eyes. Dave wasn’t the kind of guy to throw Those words around often.. though it appeared he was already fast asleep. Sven smiled, squeezing Dave before allowing himself to relax, his face feeling a lot warmer than it did before.

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this fic just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Comments are always appreciated. I love you 💚


End file.
